The Loner
by AztecWuff
Summary: Mimi has been alone for months now. Will her loved ones be able to bring her back?


Authors Note: I own Mimi, Fleetfoot, Eroradas, Isabelle and Nuryulma. Everything else is owned by Tolkien.  
  
Chapter One: Mimi  
  
Mimi breathed in the sweet, fresh air that she hadn't breathed for a week. Riders of Rohan had camped outside of Fangorn forest where Mimi lived, and because Mimi avoided people when she could, she had stayed in the forest all week. Her golden-brown hair was in hundreds of tiny plaits, and the silky black dress she wore was tattered and torn, but comfy. She never wore shoes anymore, she thought it was a waste of time putting them on when all you were going to do was take them off again. Her usually peachy-pink skin had tanned, and she had lost weight, making her figure slight and her emerald green eyes look bigger and greener. She carried a small sword for protection, and she had called it Minimus.  
  
She turned, sighing deeply. "Fleetfoot!" she called. "Come on, we haven't got all day!"  
  
A beautiful chestnut horse with flecks of gold in her coat came trotting round the corner. She was called Fleetfoot, and had been Mimi's only companion since Mimi had escaped from Rivendell, about a year ago.  
  
Everything had been going well. It had been five years since Mimi and her companions had destroyed the ring. Mimi, Eroradas and Aragorn had returned to Rivendell, dropping Legolas and Isabelle off at Mirkwood on the way.  
  
Then Eroradas and Mimi were married, and Mimi became pregnant. She was excited, because it was her first child.  
  
But then, twelve days before Mimi was supposed to give birth, Mimi disobeyed her father's orders and went riding. Fleetfoot had stepped in a rabbit hole, which made her stumble, throwing her rider. Mimi had lost consciousness.  
  
Six days later, Mimi awoke in bed. Three days later, she gave birth. To a dead baby. Fleetfoot's stumble had caused it to die. Mimi, blaming herself, had done nothing but cry for three days, no matter how hard Eroradas, Arwen and Aragorn tried to comfort her.  
  
Then, on the night of the third day, Mimi had escaped, taking only with her her sword and Fleetfoot. She hadn't intended to spend a year in the wild, but like Isabelle used to say, "It just happened."  
  
Mimi had wandered Middle Earth, never staying anywhere longer than a week. But recently, she had found a place no one ever went willingly: Fangorn Forest. She had stayed there, dodging humans and living off the environment. Mimi smoothed Fleetfoot's mane, murmuring to her in Elvish. "Good girl." She whispered, scratching the horse behind her ear. Mimi glanced back towards the forest, before swinging up onto the horses back. Mimi never used a saddle or bridle; she found them too big and heavy. She nudged Fleetfoot, and they took off.  
  
They were headed in the direction of Mirkwood, for Mimi was tired of Fangorn, and wanted adventure. She had forgotten that Isabelle and Legolas had moved there a while ago.  
  
Chapter Two: Isabelle  
  
Isabelle sat on her sturdy, four-poster bed in Mirkwood, deep in thought. She wondered what Mimi was doing, as she hadn't heard from her in over a year.  
  
Legolas entered the room, his elvish boots making no sound on the wooden floor, quite unlike the marble floors in Rivendell. Isabelle smiled when she saw him, and patted the space next to her, motioning for him to sit next to her. Legolas shook his head. "I have things to do." He said softly. Then his face broke into a boyish grin. Then he added, "Being a king is hard work." Isabelle nodded. Recently, the father of Legolas had died from a broken heart, as the queen had died earlier that year. That left Legolas to be king.  
  
Isabelle thought he was always out now, and never had time for her. She sighed, and lay back. "When will we have some time together?" she asked. Legolas smiled, and was about to reply, when two elvish guards burst into the room.  
  
"We have a prisoner, sir."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. "A prisoner?" he asked.  
  
The guard that had spoken nodded.  
  
"We found her camping outside the forest."  
  
Legolas paused. "A girl?" he asked, obviously surprised.  
  
"Well, a young female." The other guard said.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Take her to the dungeons. I will deal with her there." He barked.  
  
The guards turned and walked back down the stairs. Legolas offered his hand to Isabelle, and pulled her up. Then he put his arm around her. "Lets go see this prisoner." He said.  
  
Chapter Three: The prisoner  
  
It was cold. It was dark. It was quiet.  
  
Mimi sat on the floor of a room, angry and humiliated. She hated the feel of this place, and wished she were outside, galloping with Fleetfoot. But instead, Mimi was locked in the dungeon, and Fleetfoot was locked in a stable somewhere. A guard stood at the door, making sure she didn't escape. Mimi got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Let me out." She ordered. "Or else."  
  
The guard chuckled. "Or else what?" he asked, and before she could answer, the doors opened, and two guards walked in, followed by a male and female elf. The female wore a long white dress, with a golden sash. Her shining auburn hair was loose, and it came down to below her waist.  
  
The male had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked fiercer than the female, but his eyebrows were raised, as if he was surprised at having a prisoner.  
  
"Who are you?" Mimi demanded, her green eyes flashing. "Why are you keeping me? I have done nothing!"  
  
The male frowned. "You ask too many questions," he said. "All your questions will be answered in a matter of time. Now, who are you?"  
  
Mimi glared at him. "Why should I tell you?" she said coolly.  
  
The male glanced at the guards, who grabbed her by the wrists, and began pulling her back to where she was sitting before.  
  
The male smiled. "If you don't tell me, you will be spending the night here."  
  
Mimi kicked the first guard sharply in the shins a few times, which made the guard drop her arm and curse in pain. Now, having one hand free, she was able to flip the other guard over onto his back. She made a lunge for the door, but the male elf caught her.  
  
"Tell me what your name is, or your horse dies!" he said sharply. Mimi heard the female elf in the corner gasp.  
  
Mimi looked him in the eye. Then she lifted her chin. "I am Amélië, daughter of Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor." She heard the female elf gasp. The male elf that was holding her loosened his grip, and let his mouth drop open.  
  
"Mimi?" she heard the female squeak.  
  
Mimi turned, surprised. "Who are you?" she asked quietly, her eyes narrowing. The female took a step towards her. "Don't you remember me Mimi?" she said softly. "I'm- Isabelle."  
  
Chapter Four: Eroradas  
  
Eroradas rode along the side of a riverbank. He had been searching for Mimi, his wife, ever since she had disappeared, one year ago. Now he was journeying to Hobbiton, to see if Mimi had gone to see her favourite hobbits: Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took- known as Merry and Pippin. He soon arrived, and the first hobbit he saw was Samwise Gamgee. "Hi Sam!" Eroradas called. The hobbit looked up from the petunias he was planting, and was overcome with joy when he saw Eroradas. "Mister Eroradas sir! It is so good to see you at last! It's been so long!" Sam babbled. Then he frowned. "But where is Mimi?" Eroradas' face turned grim. "That's what I wanted to ask you Sam. Have you seen her?" Sam shook his head. "No, I ain't seen her since she last came to Hobbiton, 'bout a year and a half ago. But you probably knew about that sir." His face creased into a frown. "Why? Is she missing?"  
  
"We-ell," Eroradas stalled. "She got pregnant."  
  
Sam gasped. "How wonderful!"  
  
But then Eroradas told him the rest of the story. Sam's face had filled with horror.  
  
"Oh no!" He cried. "That's terrible. Well, I'll keep an eye out for her."  
  
Eroradas nodded, and left Sam to his planting.  
  
He continued looking for Merry and Pippin, but before he found them, he saw a rider in the distance that looked like and elf. It wasn't Mimi, but he was sure it was an Elf. He rode towards the rider, wondering what he was doing here.  
  
"Lord Eroradas!" He heard him call, then he realised it was Nuryulma, Aragorn's elven messenger. Eroradas rode over to him and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Nuryulma replied "Lord Aragorn sent me. He wants you at once."  
  
Eroradas was confused. Why would Aragorn want him now? But still, he replied "Okay," and let himself be led away from Hobbiton.  
  
Chapter Five: Aragorn  
  
Aragorn paced up and down his chambers. "What's taking him so long?" he grumbled. Arwen placed her hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "They are probably on their way back now." She reassured him. Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." called Aragorn.  
  
A confused Eroradas walked into the room.  
  
"Aragorn whats the matter?" he asked. Aragorn sighed, and then said "We know where Mimi is."  
  
Before Eroradas could say anything, Aragorn held up his hand. But Eroradas ignored him. "How?" he cried. "Is she safe?"  
  
Before Aragorn could say anything, Arwen took over.  
  
"This morning we received a letter from Legolas. It said that they had captured someone, who had later said she was Amélië, daughter of Aragorn. We must travel there at once."  
  
Eroradas and Aragorn nodded. "We leave at dawn." Aragorn said.  
  
Chapter Six: The Reunion  
  
Mimi sat on the edge of a bed, edgy and nervous. This was the first time she had had fresh clothes and been fed properly since she escaped. She knew that her parents and Eroradas had been called, and she was petrified and seeing them again.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Um, who is it?" Mimi asked cautiously.  
  
"Isabelle." The voice on the other side replied. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine, really." Mimi replied, hoping Isabelle wouldn't come in.  
  
"Well, if you're fine, Eroradas, Arwen and Aragorn have just arrived. Would you like to see them now?"  
  
"Um, okay." Mimi said, butterflies zooming around in her stomach.  
  
The door opened, and Aragorn, Arwen and Eroradas walked in. Mimi turned to her parents first.  
  
"Mama... Papa..." she didn't know what to say.  
  
Arwen threw her arms around Mimi, pulling her close. Mimi hugged her back.  
  
"I missed you so much." Arwen breathed. Tears of joy were running down her face.  
  
Mimi was crying too. But not tears of joy. Big, fat tears of sadness were running down her cheeks.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" Aragorn asked, moving to stand beside Mimi. Eroradas remained at the door. He understood this was a parent thing.  
  
"I can't believe I left you!" she sobbed, as she hugged her father. Arwen and Aragorn glanced at Eroradas, signalling to him that it was his turn.  
  
Eroradas moved up towards Mimi slowly. "Mimi?" he said softly.  
  
Mimi fell into his arms, and Eroradas welcomed her. She was still crying, but not as hard.  
  
Eroradas heard the door shut, and assumed that Aragorn and Arwen had left them alone.  
  
Mimi looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling. "Do you still love me?" she whispered.  
  
Eroradas smiled. "Of course I do Mimi." 


End file.
